Jalo Cooké
Jalo Gingerbald Samuli Cooké is a Finnish-born wizard who graduated from Durmstrang Institute. Currently he's in North America working as a baker. He previously played for the Karasjok Kites after serving on the U17 Norwegian team as a Beater. With a consistent reputation on being a Cookie Manster. Jalo was born on the 13th of January in 2072 according to official documents. Raised in an orphanage from a very young age, Jalo has no recollection of his birth parents. The earliest memory he retains is walking up to the doorstep with torn clothing, blanket and a half-eaten gingerbread cookie he found. For most of his childhood, he collected many cookies in hopes of finding some clue on his parents, which led to his choice for the name Gingerbald Cooké (pronounced Gin-jer-bald Coo-kee). This changed when he was visited by the Durmstrang Institute staff and headmaster who insisted he leave his childish toys behind where he was promised to transfer into a proper man. Unaware of his magical abilities until he mentioned, Jalo began to realize the times he managed to get a cookie even when denied one made sense. After packing, he went with his caretaker to shop for his school supplies and more important his first wand. Jalo can be described by others to be elusive. A mystery in his own right. While not shy, he is far from one willing to put himself out without a valid reason. He takes comfort in his own space without ever forming a protective bubble. When Jalo takes an interest in something, they will know. When he has lost interest in something, they are the last person to know. This could support his placement in the house of Ucilena. Son of Durmstrang First - Fourth year= Once school began, Jalo boarded the ship that took him through the cold climates into the Durmstrang grounds where he was led inside with many other first-years like himself. He was sorted into Ucilena house and then began attending classes doing quite excellent. He offered help to those who asked in exchange for money or cookies preferably. It was his first choice of income before he started accepting galleons as well. Each summer until his fourth-year Jalo would spend it back at the orphanage. He began acquainted with a nice family who seemed to like him as well during his third year. It took many months and trials before the adoption was finalized. they were fine with him keeping the surname, but insisted on a new first name which was reluctantly accepted. To many others, however, he was still 'Gingy'. |-|Fifth year= Fifth year: 2087-88 During his fifth year, Jalo decided to go for a new mature look. Over the summer he worked on his physique and started to train for the school's combat team. He failed the tryouts but still worked on himself in between his baking. In addition, he cut off his long red hair locks as soon as his facial hair started growing in. He began preparations for his examinations, joining study groups to excel with his lessons. |-|Sixth year= Sixth year: 2088-89 In his sixth year, Jalo was slightly disappointed in the lack of Combat Team events but decided to sign up for the team for extra mental stimulation. He garnered some attention and interest in one of the lady prefects. Jalo did not make the team, but in a swift moment, he was accepted on to the U17 Norwegian team as a Beater. His distractions from said team settled him away from school here and there with the exception of cookie making. Finishing the year just as successful, he spent some time at home with his family before training for the Youth Event against Ireland's U17. He was ready as ever. During the summer following his sixth year, Jalo skipped over Combat Camp for the upcoming U17 match in Britain. Despite their team failing to grab all three snitches, they earned enough points scoring to still win the match as Jalo served as a beater helping stop the opposing team from scoring all the time. He managed to eat cookies while flying as well, something that didn't go unnoticed by the other adults watching. The after-party was good as he made enough cookies for the winning team. It would, unfortunately, be his last match before turning 18 in the new year. |-|Seventh year= Seventh year: 2089-90 Before the summer drew to a close Jalo went out with Ariana Bellaire to a nice restaurant. After sharing their summers they talked a little, only a little before sharing a kiss. And many more. He was liking how pleasant the start of the year would be turning out. His time at Durmstrang was considerably short through the eyes of an outsider who neglected to see Jalo around after arriving on campus. He was there. Baking cookies in the background before he was offered a signing contract with the Karasjok Kites. He accepted the offer, though he had some regrets in abandoning his final term of education so soon. But all was done as he left others a final offer of recognition and contact, his basket of gingerbread cookies. After Durmstrang Following his outstanding performance in Quidditch, he was recruited by the Karasjok Kites, playing professionally as their Beater. He used the income to help support his young brother Filip when they left home together after being abandoned by their parents. Jalo reconnected with Ariana briefly before they moved on as he became more busy with his Quidditch career. He was still well known for baking enough cookies for the team each practice as a reward. Near the end of 2091 before a Quidditch match, he got acquainted with Santiago. They were friendly with one another before things progressed even further. Eventually, after enough years they moved in together and married. His own passion for baking exceeded his love of Quidditch to point of where he relinquished his beater's bat and took the plunge in opening a Bakery in North America. Now with Filip having graduated from Durmstrang, Filip got into the Bakery as well to help work while thoughts of Jalo expanding the family came to mind. As of 2100, Jalo is currently in the process of expanding the family with having kids of his own with Santiago. Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Class of 2090 Category:Alumni Category:Ucilena Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Quidditch Category:Professional Quidditch Player